Wisdom teeth and Edward
by gypsyrin
Summary: One-shot. Bella/Edward. Bella gets her wisdom teeth out and Edward comes to take care of her.
1. Bella's POV

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (as much as I would love to own Emmett and Edward).. also I don't own the Kleenex brand **

* * *

This has to be the worst day. Well at least this year. Gingerly I make my way towards Charlies cruiser, where he waits with the passenger side open.

I gurgle an indistinguishable thank you and slide myself into the car, for once grateful to be in the chiefs cruiser. Charlie shuts the door as soon as my feet are in and within a few seconds he takes the drivers seat beside me. With one glance towards me he starts the car -

"Buckle up Bella." his voice comes out soft with a hint of concern.

"Omkna" my attempt at okay comes out literally like I'm a baby learning to speak.

With a slight chuckle he pulls out of the parking stall and we begin our way back out of the only place in Forks that does wisdom teeth extractions. Well not the only place, the dentist office clearly does it, but the hospital is the only place where they will put you under to do so. The numbing in my lower jaw and lip forces me to hold a Kleenex in place until it decides its time to wear off and the disgusting drooling to stop. It only takes a few minutes to reach the house and I'm so happy to be home. It has to be the happiest I've been since we saved Edward from a form of suicide, and he came home to stay.

For a short minute I begin to wonder where he is, and why it isn't him that is bringing me home.

Charlies voice snaps me out of my thoughts with the rustle of the bags beside my legs

"Hungry?" he holds one bag up, I'm not sure if it contains the yogurt or the pudding. Hell it may even contain my jello, but I'm not to sure.

Slowly I nod my head and then groan as I remember what the Doctor had told me to do as soon as we got home.

"Don't forget your pills kiddo. We don't want you in any pain when the local anesthetic wears off" once again he chuckles, but seems to grimace at the same time.

"Trust me its not to fun" I find the first thing I can find and throw it at him with an un-happy "Nfmrdm"

"Sorry Bells! I'll let you see, or I suppose, feel for yourself." Quickly he throws his door open and shuts it behind him as he makes his way to my door, grocery bags in hand, and opens it all the way allowing me ample room to groggily step out onto the driveway. Its amazing, that I make my way to the house without tripping once, and even to the couch where Charlie had set-up a makeshift bed before we had left earlier this morning.

Gently I take a seat and suddenly a pair of white hands holds a small glass of water and one of my rather large pain pills in front of me.

My eyes narrow at the thought of taking this stupid thing, and then it clicks - slowly. My eyes slowly make their way up from the strong white hands to the long light grey sleeves that cling just right to the toned muscles underneath. As my mind begins to take this all in I hear a low chuckle.

"Bella" his voice is like muted velvet, so soft and unbelievably sexy "You need to take this, It will help with the pain." finally I bring my eyes up to meet a pair of the lightest honey gold eyes.

That's when I remember Alice had taken Edward hunting this morning just so he could stand to be around me and my bloody mess of a mouth.

Another chuckle escapes but worry is etched deep within those beautiful eyes.

"And don't worry about drooling on me, I've seen much, much worse"

I roll my eyes and gently begin to remove the blood soaked gauze. In a rare moment of clarity I stop and my eyes return to his gaze.

As if he can read my mind he answers my un-spoken question

"I'll..." he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a mere second "I'll be fine" he smiles at me but it seems he says this more to reassure himself then me, and with a moment of hesitation, I remove the gauze from either side.

Shock takes hold as he gently slides the pill to the back of my throat and tilts my head back as if he's dealing with an infant. I sigh and wait as he pours water down my throat, just enough for my to swallow this stupid ginormous pill. I know my eyes hold a bit of curiosity as I bring my head back down to stare at him, and all I receive is his crooked smile

"See I told you I'd be fine."

"What would be fine?" Charlie startles me as he enters from the kitchen. When did he go in there anyways?

My gaze flashes between Charlie and Edward and I can see the grimace as my father takes in the view in front of him.

"Edward. How did you get in?" his eyes shoot towards the door as if hes checking for any broken wood or perhaps a broken lock.

"You left the door open sir, and Bella waved me in" he nods his head in the direction of the now closed door.

"Hmmph. Well... Actually this works out. I just got a call from work and I need to head in.. so" i can tell what hes getting at and the look on his face is as if HE'S the one who just had oral surgery.

"I would be glad to stay until you return ." Edward leaves my side for only a moment, his hand extended to shake Charlies. With slight hesitation and a bit of an evil eye towards Edwards hand Charlie grips it in his own and nods his head.

"Thanks" He mumbles as he quickly places both his hands in his pockets before turning to me.

"I'll be home quick Bells. Feel better kiddo." With a quick kiss on my forehead and another glance, well more glare, towards Edward he's out the door and I can hear the cruiser rumble to life. It takes a few minutes for the cars sound to disappear and suddenly Edwards takes a seat beside me on the couch. With a long sigh I begin to stand but Edwards quick movements and strength have me in my seat again.

"What did you need? I'll get it for you" I turn to face him and can see worry fully etched over his features. Reaching over I snag a notepad from the coffee table and find a pen in one of the drawers with a quick click as I open the pen I sadly scrawl out 'Im hungry' and shove it into his face.

With a laugh hes gone and within split seconds returns with 4 items, 2 snack size pudding containers one holding vanilla and the other chocolate, 1 snack size jello holding cherry flavored (my favorite), and the other a snack size vanilla yogurt. Squinting my eyes I try to decide which would be better, and with a nod I point to the vanilla yogurt. My lower lip begins to get some feeling back so its a bit easier to eat the yogurt than it was to take the pill.

After a few minutes of Edward slowly feeding me, I begin to feel like a child and bring my hand up to grab the spoon.

"Ican feed muhself" I manage to mumble more clearly now, and humour takes over the worry that seemed to be permanently etched across his features only moments ago.

"Just humour me love." my favorite crooked smile appears on his beautiful face and I scowl, but give in. A few more minutes and I finish most of the yogurt, but I'm just to groggy to eat any more. With a small sigh I lay my head on his stone like shoulder and begin to slowly fall asleep.

The last thing I remember hearing is a soft chuckle and then sleep over takes all of my senses.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I recently got my inspiration for this story when I got my wisdom teeth out. If it seems a little... odd, its just because I was still a bit loopy from the surgery.**


	2. Edwards POV

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, Also I clearly don't own Motrin!!!  
**

* * *

"Alice, can we get going? I'm sure you've had enough" I sigh and drop the carcass of my latest catch, the poor doe had no idea what hit her until it was to late. My sisters bell like laughter fills my ears and she prances out in front of me where she places her hands on her hips and tilts her head to one side.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be just fine without you Edward. It's not like she's having heart surgery!" her pixie like face scrunches up in what seems like disgust and amusement for a second and just as fast her light honey eyes go blank and her body relaxes.

_"Edward. How did you get in?"_ _Chief Swan eyes the scene in front of him with complete confusion and his eyes suddenly move towards the door. His wary gaze comes back to me and I can feel Bella's small delicate hands tense._

_"You left the door open sir, and Bella waved me in" I merely bring my own gaze up to meet Charlies and then nod my head in the direction of our conversation.  
It seems as if he's arguing with himself and then sighs as he crosses his arms in front of him.  
"Hmmph. Well... Actually this works out. I just got a call from work and I need to head in.. so" his mind says it all and moving slow enough as to not cause any questions from the other man I'm on my feet hand extended.  
_

"Well well well!! Looks like you get chipmunk Bella all to yourself!!" Alice takes off in the direction of the Swan residence, but I'm faster. I stop her just before the trees thin to much to give us away  
"Where do you think your going?" In an attempt to stop her I race ahead and stop just seconds before her, where I place my foot out. Now if we were human she would have tripped, but she merely laughs and jumps above me, coming to rest on the lowest branch of a nearby tree.  
"Oh your no fun!" her arms cross over her chest and a small pout settles on her small pixie like features.

I chuckle and begin my way towards Bella's house.  
"I'll see you in awhile Alice." I mumble, knowing full well she can hear me as I cut across the neighbours yard stopping only once to hide around the side of the house as Bella groggily makes her way in. It takes Charlie a few seconds, but he swaggers in right behind her and from the sounds of his mind, he'll be in the kitchen for a few minutes. I take this opportunity and quietly slide in, grabbing the forgotten pills from Charlies cruiser and taking the glass from the up stairs bathroom where I fill it with water before making my way back down to Bella.

I make it down just in time to see her delicate frame lean back into the sofa. With a small sigh to myself I take a stand beside her and hold the pill and the water out in front of her. The look on her face is still adorable even if she looks like a drugged up chipmunk so I chuckle. Recognition seems to light her eyes and she begins to slowly bring her gaze up.

"Bella" My voice seems to be what completes her little puzzle "You need to take this, It will help with the pain." Her beautiful brown eyes meet mine and I can't help but chuckle in an attempt to mask my pain and worry. I hate to see her like this, and I hate knowing she's in pain and there's nothing I can do about it.  
"And don't worry about drooling on me, I've seen much, much worse" she listens and slowly begins to remove the gauze from her mouth, but stops and looks at me.  
I knew she'd still be bleeding from the surgery. The scent hits my nostrils but as soon as I get the first whiff I stop breathing.

"I'll" In an attempt to show her that I will be fine, I take a deep breath. Not the best idea so I quickly breath out and stop my breathing once more. "I'll be fine" I smile at her and, with slight hesitation, she quickly takes out the bloody gauze and throws into a nearby garbage. I make a note to not breath while I'm here, and to burn that the first chance I get.

Quickly I place the pill on her tongue, towards the back of her throat and gently tilt her head back. With my other hand I slowly poor enough water in her mouth so she can swallow the pain killer.

Seems like her doctor thought Motrin 600 mg would be enough. I just hope he was right.

Finally after a few seconds she brings her gaze back to mine, confusion and curiosity cloud her eyes and I can't help but chuckle once more.

"See, I told you I'd be fine" I take in her small swollen face, her wavy brown hair and her choice of clothing - a pair of grey sweat pants and a brown zip up hooded sweatshirt. My God she beautiful.

_-great. I can't leave Bella home alone....- _

Charlies thoughts intrude on my own and I can hear him step out into the living room.

-_wait.. what? that wasn't Bella...-_  
"What would be fine?" It seems he's startled Bella and she jumps just a bit as her gaze leaves my face and lands on Charlies.

"Edward. How did you get in?" Chief Swan eyes the scene in front of him with complete confusion and his eyes suddenly move towards the door. _-the door looks fine... How did he get in? I didn't hear anything-_ His wary gaze comes back to me and I can feel Bella's small delicate hands tense.

"You left the door open sir, and Bella waved me in" I merely bring my own gaze up to meet Charlies and then nod my head in the direction of our conversation.

_-... Does this kid have an extra sense or what? I swear he knows just when to come by...-_  
The corners of my mouth tug slightly upwards. He has no idea how right he is.  
"Hmmph. Well... Actually this works out. I just got a call from work and I need to head in.. so" his mind says it all and moving slow enough as to not cause any questions from the other man I'm on my feet hand extended.

"I would be glad to stay until you return ." I extend my hand between us and wait for him to play nice and take it in his own. _-oh for Christ sake. Stupid having to be nice.. Why'd Bella have to fall for this one.-_

With a slight evil eye from Charlie he extends his own hand in return and grasps my cold hand in his own warm one. With a nod of his head he pulls his hand back and places them both in his pockets. He sighs and turns towards Bella where he closes the gap between them in a few short steps.

"I'll be home quick Bells. Feel better kiddo." Leaning down Charlie gives Bella a quick kiss on her forehead. With a glare towards myself he quickly grabs his keys and jacket from the hallway and leaves us. It takes only a few minutes for the cruiser to rumble to life and disappear down the street.

I can't take not being beside her any longer. Faster than she would be able to see even if she wasn't drugged up, I take the seat beside her. A small sigh escapes from her and she begins to raise herself off of the couch, before she has the chance to fully stand I gently place my arms around her shoulders and pull her back down.

I really wish she wouldn't exert herself at all, she's still loopy and with her track record she may end up hurting herself even more.

"What did you need? I'll get it for you" there's no use in hiding the worry that has placed itself on my face as she turns to look at me. Oh how I wish I could read her mind, it would make this much more easy. Her eyes leave my face and she reaches forward enough to grab a pad of paper from the coffee table and a pen from one of the drawers. She turns just enough so I can't read what she wants until its shoved in front of my face.

She's hungry. Well I suppose that's to be expected, and she did just take her pill. I laugh at her attempt to write and swiftly make my way into the kitchen to grab whatever it is that Charlie has purchased for her to eat.

Within a split second I return with 4 containers and a spoon. She eyes the containers and with some thought decides on the yogurt.

Seems the local anesthetic is wearing off, she seems to be able to eat fairly well. Only once did she drool on my hand, but luckily she doesn't see and I swiftly wipe it on my pants without her knowing. It's my duty to take care of her, she's my life, and I've promised her that I will always be there for her. So therefor I'll feed her so she doesn't have to move to much. After a few minutes she slowly begins to bring her hand up, reaching towards the spoon in my hand.

"Ican feed muself" her speech is still slurred but I can easily understand her. I hadn't noticed the worried expression on my face until it relaxed as I laugh at her stubbornness.

"Just humour me love" I smile crookedly at her and she attempts to scowl at me as her hand drops back to her lap. A few more minutes lapse and she finally pushes the container away and sighs, laying her head on my shoulder. Gently, I lean forward and place the container on the coffee table. Leaning back I pull her closer to my body, she shivers and I realize she's not in a blanket. Quickly and gently I pull her onto my lap and retrieve the blanket she had been sitting on to wrap it around her. Pulling her gently into my chest I stare down at her small swollen face. Even as a chipmunk, shes still the most beautiful creature in the world.

* * *

**A/N - Clearely this is done in Edwards pov. I hope you guys enjoyed it!! RnR! Let me know what you guys think!!**


End file.
